Fire Island
by Pablo81092
Summary: SONGFIC oneshot. What happens when Stephen and Nicole leave Kyle, Josh, and Lori home alone When the cat's away the mice will play. Rated T to be safe. My first fic


**This is just a oneshot that popped into my head while listening to the song Fire Island by Fountains of Wanye. I don't really know when this takes place... actually I do after "Ghost in the Machine" but before "Hands on a Hybrid"**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kyle XY (Damn!) or the song Fire Island. Now on with the story!

**Fire Island**

_Driving on the lawn  
Sleeping on the roof  
Drinking all the alcohol  
All the kids from school  
Will be naked in the pool  
While our parents are on Fire Island_

"Alright guys," Nicole Trager said to Kyle, Lori, and Josh. "While your dad and I are away we expect you all to be good. No parties, you are only allowed to have Amanda, Declan, Hilary, or Andy at the house.

"Are you sure you want Josh and Andy to be _alone_ with each other?" Lori asked with an evil grin in Josh's direction.

"We're sure that they won't do anything." Stephen told Lori.

"Ha!" Josh exclaimed. "See, they trust me."

"Who says it's you we trust? We are counting on the fact that Andy won't let you do anything."

Josh frowned but everyone else laughed. When things settled down Stephen Trager finished the typical parental speech that Nicole had started and the two were on their way to a relaxing vacation at a resort.

**XYXYXYXYXYXY**

_Cranking up the tunes  
'Til the windows break  
Feeding chocolate to the dog  
Jumping on the couch  
'Til the feathers all come out  
While our parents are on Fire Island_

"I am SO bored!" Josh announced even though Lori just didn't care and Kyle seemed to be lost in thought.

"…"

"HELLO? Doesn't anyone care?"

Kyle snapped out of his trance.

"Why don't you invite Andy over?" Kyle said in his deep voice.

"I already did. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Then why are you bothering us? You really can't wait for five minutes for her to get here?"

Before Josh could answer the doorbell rang.

"Finally!" Josh walked out of sight to get the door while Lori tried to rationalize an irrational person and Kyle smiled at the exchange that had just occurred.

"ARGGG!" Josh yelled from the other room.

Lori looked quizzically at Kyle who was still smiling.

"It's Amanda." He said knowingly and then walked off to greet his girlfriend at the door

**XYXYXYXYXYXY**

_We're old enough by now  
To take care of each other  
We don't need no babysitter  
We don't need no father or mother  
We're old enough by now  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
Don't you remember  
Last December  
When you went to Steamboat Springs?_

Lori, Kyle, Amanda, and Declan (who had just arrived) were all sitting in the Trager's kitchen chatting over a pizza they had ordered when Josh and Andy came in.

"We've decided to throw a party." Josh announced.

"Um… How about no?"

Ding dong

"Well, you don't really get a choice." He said as he began to walk off to answer the door

"Josh!" Lori yelled as she followed him out of the kitchen "How do you expect to throw a party without anything…" Lori didn't finish her sentence as she looked around in awe at her transformed house.

"While you four were pigging out, I've been setting up" He said looking quite pleased with himself. He turned around to answer the door. "Hey party people, welcome to the party of the century!" Josh turned back Lori. "You and Kyle better not nark."

"No promises." Lori told him as she stormed back to the kitchen. "Well, we've got a party on our hands." She told Declan, Kyle, and Amanda while frowning a bit but not altogether disappointed.

"I still don't like parties." said Kyle with a look of dread on his face.

"Do want to go over to my house?" Amanda asked him

"Sure." Kyle smiled and the happy couple walked off leaving Lori and Declan.

"What do you want to do now?" Declan asked her.

"When life gives you lemons…" She said with a smile.

The two walked off to enjoy the party

**XYXYXYXYXYXY**

_Driving on the lawn  
Sleeping on the roof  
Drinking all the alcohol  
All the kids from school  
Will be naked in the pool  
While our parents are on Fire Island_

The Trager party was a huge success. No one was hurt and the cops didn't need to be called. It really was the "party of the century". On top of that Josh had gotten everything cleaned up two days before Stephen and Nicole arrived home. When they finally did get home the three Trager kids went to the door to meet them and help them with their bags.

"So did you guys have fun while we were away?" Stephen asked them.

"Oh it was just one big party." Josh said with such heavy sarcasm that Nicole and Stephen took it as Josh being Josh. However Kyle and Lori smiled at each other knowing that it really was "just one big party".

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it! It's my first fanfic but I dont want you to hold back on your reviews because of that.**


End file.
